


Sonic the Sparrowhog: Secret of the Wings

by IsonicfanI



Series: Sonic the Sparrowhog [2]
Category: Disney Fairies, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fantasy, Gen, Humour, Retelling, Science Fiction, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsonicfanI/pseuds/IsonicfanI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tinkerbell's curiousity makes her wander in the mysterious Winter Woods, a magical secret is revealed. But things don't go as planned, so Sonic, Shadow and Silver must save Pixie Hollow once again. Originally written for fanfiction.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, guys, this is basically an AU of Secret of the Wings with Sonic in it and quite a lot of an action-adventure feel to it. Here's a bit of explaination so you won't be completely confused: these Sonic, Shadow and Silver are sparrowmen born from the first laught of Sonic, Shadow and Silver the Hedgehogs. They're brothers (AU, because why not?), English (because why not?), some characters have AU personalities, all Mobians are left handed (I'm left handed myself and I'm better at writing left handed vs right handed fight scenes) and Pixie Hollow has technology. Now for some backstory: these three guys were secretly trained to be part of the Pixie Hollow Special Forces, the kingdom's military. One day (about a year before Tink's Arrival, but that's not relevant for now), they used their Tinker abilities along with some magic from their friends in otder to create the equipment of their characters from an MMORPG. It was originally intended for fun, but they ended up saving Pixie Hollow. After that, they adopted the alter-egos of said characters and finally managed to join the Special Forces. Only their best friends know their secret. These alter-egos are:  
> Aaron Stone (Sonic): He has a black armour suit with light blue glowing streaks (think Tron: Legacy); a gauntlet that shoots blaster bolts, ice beams, a grappling hook and generates an invisibility shield; a blue ring/disc-like weapon (again, Tron: Legacy) and jet shoes.  
> Stark Reality (Shadow): Armour with red streaks, two discs, two gauntlets, jet shoes. Whoa, that was pretty short.  
> Terminus Mag (Silver): White armour with teal streaks, no gauntlet, gloves with ice beam emitters on the palms and at the fingertips, disc weapon, he can generate a hulking gold armour and a blaster hand-held cannon at will  
> That's it for now. Enjoy the story

All the fairies and sparrowmen in Pixie Hollow had woken up earlier than usually, preparing for winter. Sonic and his band were rehearsing in public while the others were working. Several fairies had gathered to watch them, especially since all their friends were their fans. Even Vidia. Their last song was:

_We'll be there_  
_at the first breath of spring_  
_When the birds start to sing_  
_and the grass starts growing_

_We'll be there_  
_in the still summer heat_  
_When the meadow's gleaming gold_

_We'll be there_  
_on the crisp autumn days_  
_With the leaves all ablaze_  
_in the cool breeze blowing_

_We'll be there for it all every year_  
_As we've been since days of old_

_For what if the world is wider_  
_than we ever knew?_  
_And through all the seasons_  
_didn't we dream of something more?_

_What if we brave the great unknown?_  
_What if we're not so all alone?_  
_What if it's you I'm searching for?_

Sonic: "Thanks, Pixie Hollow, we're here all week!"; (thinking to himself): "Except when working with the rest of the Tinkers, playing Hero Rising or saving you as Aaron Stone, Stark Reality and Terminus Mag"

However, it was time they returned to the Tinker's nook. As much as Sonic loved to sing, he had work to do.

About an hour later:

The Tinker fairies were preparing the baskets for the snowy owls. Rosetta was on a break and decided to pay them a visit. The reason why was obvious. She approached Sonic and Silver who were working at the same basket.

Rosetta: "Hi"

Sonic (taken by surprise, trying not to blush): "Oh, hi Rosetta". He tried to walk closer to her without noticing that his hands were stuck in the basket.

Silver: "Whoops! Sorry about that" He untied Sonic's hands from the basket.

Rosetta: "Where's Shadow?"

Sonic: "Gathering materials"

Just then, Shadow came back.

Shadow: "Hey Rose! What did I miss besides Silver accidentally tying Sonic's hands like he does every time?"

Rosetta: "Not much"

Tinkerbell came up to them.

Tink: "Hi! You won't guess what Bobble did"

Sonic: "Let me try: he got his hands stuck in a basket because his working partner wasn't paying attention"

Tink: "How did you know?"

Sonic (looking at Silver): "Been there, done that"

Silver: "Why are you looking at me?" After a moment of thinking: "Oh, right. But come on, I usually tie your hands ten times a week and this was just the third time."

Shadow: "It's Tuesday"

As they were talking, Fawn and the animals almost crashed into the basket.

Fawn: "Sorry! I'm having a quite hard time trying to get these little guys to the border"

Tink: "The border?"

Fawn: "Yep. Why?"

Tink: "I could help you"


	2. Tink's plan

Tink: "So, how far are we going with the animals in the Winter Woods?"

Fawn: "What? That's the job of the Winter Animal fairies. We can't enter the Winter Woods. Although Shadow would find a way if he had to. He's so creative and talented…"

Tink: "Yes, I know, he's handsome, funny, fearless and you still remember when you kissed him in the rain"

After a while, Tinkerbell and Fawn reached their destination. Fawn had been trying for several minutes to convince one of the rabbits to cross the border when Shadow appeared out of nowhere.

Shadow: "Hey, Fawn. We didn't really get to talk at the Tinker's nook"

Fawn: "Sorry, Shadow, but I'm a little busy right now"

Shadow: "Let me take care of this" (turning to the rabbit): "Could you leave us alone for a moment or two?"

The rabbit gave Shadow a thumbs up and headed to the Winter Woods, his fur turning from brown to white as he crossed the border.

Fawn: "How did you do that?"

Shadow: "Do you think only fairies and sparrow men are fans of my band?"

Fawn: "Theoretically, it's Sonic's band"

Shadow: "Wait. Wasn't Tink with you?"

Fawn: "She is" she looked around for a second "Or, as you said, she  _was_ "

Meanwhile, Tink was exploring the Winter Woods not too far away from the border. Her wings started glowing. "What's happening?" she thought, but before she could find an answer, Shadow brought her back to the warm side in a split second.

Shadow: "Checking out the Winter Woods, aren't you?"

Tink: "Let me go back! My wings-"

Shadow: "It's not safe for a warm fairy to be exposed to that cold"

Tink: "You go there all the time, Shadow"

Shadow: "And when you'll have a suit with an automatic thermal adjustment system, or at least one to keep you warm all the time, you'll go there too"

Fawn noticed that the tip of their friend's left wing was frozen.

Fawn: "We must take you to a Healing fairy"

**Later that day…**

Tink was telling her friends about what had happened at the border.

Tink: "I told you, my wings were glowing"

Fawn: "You heard the doctor. It was just the snow reflecting in them"

Tink: "It was more than that. I'm sure of it. Don't you believe me?"

Rosetta: "Of course we do, sugarcane" (turning to Sonic): "Get the doctor"

Shadow: "Actually, I saw it too."

Tink: "So you'll help me find out what it was?"

Shadow: "I think it'd better if I, Sonic and Silver made the investigations. After all, remember what I told you back at the border."

Silver: "If you want, try to check the Fairy library."

Tink: "Silver, that's just…your first good idea"

At the library, Tink found a book about wings, but the page she was looking for was missing. She went to the librarian.

Tink: "Excuse me, do you know anything about the missing page in this book?"

The librarian: "Only that it's missing"

Tink (thinking to herself): "You don't say"

The librarian: "The only one who knows more is the Keeper"

Tink: "The Keeper? Can I talk to him?"

The librarian: "I'm afraid not. He lives in the Winter Woods"

Tink (thinking to herself): "Oh, well, Silver told me to check the library, and it seems to lead me to the Winter Woods" (to the librarian): "Thanks anyway"

Back at the Tinker's nook, Tink was making thick clothes for the Winter Woods. "If Shadow says so, then let's listen to him" she thought to herself.

The following day, she sneaked inside one of the baskets carefully, but not carefully enough to pass unnoticed by Clank and Bobble.

Bobble: "Miss Bell, what are you doing? We already checked that one"

Clank: "And why are you dressed so thick?"  
Tink: "Promise you won't tell anyone. I'm going to the Winter Woods"

Bobble: "The Winter Woods? It's too dangerous!"

Tink: "That's exactly why I'm wearing this coat"

Sonic, Shadow and Silver, who were taking another break, took a moment to listen to Bobble and Clank, wondering what they were doing. When they heard "Winter Woods", they knew Tink was up to no good. Sonic and Shadow flew next to the basket, since Silver, just being what makes him Silver, wasn't paying too much attention.

Sonic: "Tink, I thought we agreed that I, Shadow and Silver would check"

Tink: "My wings, my job"

They watched a snowy owl take away the basket in which Tink was hiding.

Fairy Mary: "Oh, that's the beginner"

The others had worried looks on their faces when Fairy Mary said "beginner"

Fairy Mary: "Well, here they go. We won't be seeing them until next winter"

Everyone except Silver was even more worried.

Silver: "I don't get it. Why are we going to miss the snowy owls so much?"

Sonic explained everything.

Silver: "So, Tink is going to the Winter Woods?"

Sonic: "Yes"

Silver: "And we're going to follow her, aren't we?"

Sonic: "Yes"

Shadow: "Did you dream about Rosetta last night?"

Sonic: "Ye…I mean no!"

Shadow: "Too late"


End file.
